Hot Pursuit
by badly-knitted
Summary: Dee gets more than he bargained for when he and Ryo chase down a suspect. Set after Vol. 7 and written for fic promptly.


**Title:** Hot Pursuit

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Dee, Ryo, OC

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

 **Summary:** Dee gets more than he bargained for when he and Ryo chase down a suspect.

 **Word Count:** 801

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Taking an unexpected swim,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

A uniformed officer in Central Park had spotted a man the 27th Precinct's detectives had been trying to track down in relation to a vicious assault, so Dee and Ryo had been despatched to make the arrest.

Dressed casually and looking like two ordinary people out for a stroll, they'd almost had the guy until the idiot in uniform had blundered up and spooked him; then he'd decided to make a break for it and with so many people around, trying to wing him hadn't been an option. Really, Dee thought as he and Ryo took off in pursuit, it was way too hot for this kind of exercise.

Working like the finely honed team they were, they split up, Dee keeping on the suspect's tail while Ryo headed off at a tangent, hoping to get ahead and cut him off. The glorious summer weather seemed to have brought half of New York to the park, warming up for the forthcoming Independence Day celebrations. It was proving difficult for Dee to even keep his quarry in sight as he raced along the pathways, dodging skateboarders, people with dogs, kids on bikes, women pushing strollers… Ryo had it easy, cutting across the grass; all he had to worry about was tripping over sunbathers, Dee thought sourly as he narrowly avoided being mown down by a guy on rollerblades.

Ryo was having his own problems; he was running flat out on uneven ground with the added hazard of sunbathers blocking his path. He'd lost count of how many he'd had to jump over already and was worried he might accidentally tread on someone. Glancing towards the path, which was gradually curving in his direction, Ryo could see that he was almost level with the suspect, who was still keeping ahead of Dee. He put on an extra burst of speed, picking a spot on the path just before it reached the boating lake and aiming to get there first. He might have made it too if a stray football hadn't come out of nowhere, hitting him in the shoulder and throwing him off his stride.

Although the suspect was still ahead of Dee, he was closing the gap as the other guy tired. Glancing towards his partner, he saw Ryo stagger suddenly as a flying football clipped him, almost bringing him down. It was testament to Ryo's quick reflexes that he managed to stay on his feet, but he'd lost momentum; looked like Dee was on his own for this one.

Five metres, four metres, three metres… Dee was locked on to his target, there was no one in front of him but the man he was after, so he dove forward in a flying tackle, bracing himself for the inevitable bone-jarring impact with the ground. It didn't happen; instead, with an almighty splash that deluged a dozen bystanders, he and his quarry plunged headfirst into the boating lake.

Dee surfaced almost immediately, spluttering and trying to get his bearings. The suspect was a couple of metres away, floundering his way back to dry land, where he was met by Ryo, shield in one hand, automatic in the other, dishevelled, breathing hard, and looking goddamned glorious. Dee wished he had a camera. Grinning, he scrambled out of the water, pushing his hair out of his eyes; he was soaked to the skin, his clothes clinging to the contours of his body.

Ryo glanced towards him while cuffing the equally sodden would-be fugitive, gaze roaming briefly but appreciatively over Dee. "Enjoy your swim?"

"Great way to cool off after a workout; you should try it!"

"I'll pass; I prefer not to swim in my street clothes."

"Yeah, there's that." Dee wrung out the bottom of his shirt and grimaced as his shoes squelched with every step. "How about you? I saw that football hit ya."

Ryo flexed his shoulder. "Still in one piece, I'll live. C'mon, we've got a long walk back. With any luck you'll dry out by the time we reach the car."

"Great, more exercise. Y'know, we really don't get paid enough."

"You'll have to take that up with the Chief," Ryo chuckled.

"Think I could get reimbursed for the damage to personal belongings? My clothes are ruined."

"Depends on whether or not you're held liable for damage done to your gun."

"Ah, shit!" Dee pulled his revolver out of its shoulder holster and tried to shake the water out of it. "The Badger's probably gonna kill me."

"Could've been worse."

"How?"

"Well, at least you caught the suspect!"

Dee brightened. "That's true, he's gotta give me points for that, right?"

So with their soggy captive shambling along between them, they set off on the long trek back through the park. Just another day in the life of New York's finest.

.

The End


End file.
